High School Heroes: New Begginings
by MrsGabrielGray
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Heroes were like before they got their powers? Or at least before most of them got their powers… Would their lives be different if they all went to the same high school? If they were all around the same age?
1. Chapter 1: Perspectives

High School Heroes: New Beginnings

Summery

**Have you ever wondered what the Heroes were like before they got their powers? Or at least before most of them got their powers… Would their lives be different if they all went to the same high school? If they were all around the same age? This is freshman and sophomore year. This is only the beginning.**

Chapter 1: Perspectives

_Starting a new school can be different for different people_

The car pulled around the corner and the school came into view. A new school, a new start, well, not quite so new. He knew that he would already have a reputation: brother of the quarter back. Still, he would avoid that group as much as possible. His brother was a different person during the school year. More stern and, after school, a bit tempermental. Peter always had to take it when Nathan was having a bad day and he didn't want to have to deal with him during the school day too. He was bearable on the weekends.

"We're here ," The driver said. Peter quickly ran a comb through his hair, grabbed his bag and opened the door.

He'd never been to public school before, but his mom said it would help him learn about the real world and how to deal with the 'lower class'. Peter was glad that he was going to public school (even if his mom was a bit prejudice), and he hoped the kids here wouldn't be as stuck-up as at his old private school.

Claire couldn't believe that she was already in highschool. A new school, a new state, she didn't know anyone here in New York! She missed all of her friends in Texas, even though some chunks of her eighth grade were missing. Her dad had told her they had to move because he was given a promotion at the new Primatech building.

Still, she was confident and ready to start over, after all, how much different could it be? She scoffed. _Oh no, no difference between Texas and New York. _She brushed on a layer of mascara and applied a shade of lipgloss.

"Ready Claire Bear?" Her dad called up

"Ya!" She replied, rubbing her lips together. She looked herself in the mirror. "You're going to be great," She said to her reflection. Her reflection agreed.

Once inside Peter took in the strange new surroundings. The building was about the same size as his old school, but with a lot more people. And a lot more lockers. It would take him forever to find his!

Suddenly there was a cry from behind. Turning to face it, he saw four or five guys cornering one boy. They were clearly older, probablyThe one in front, the leader, knocked the books out of his hands and the others laughed. _Wow, this stuff never happened at my old school. _Peter thought, approaching the ongoing fight.

Tracy was actually glad that school was starting again. Boys stared as she walked down the hall, as usual. She received the occaisional wolf whistle and would always smile that 'cute that you think you're actually in my league' smile. She approached her open locker and noticed a girl unloading her things into it.

"You're here early" Tracy said. Candice stuck her out and, seeing it was Tracy, smiled.

"Actually I'm late. My parent signed me up to take in an exchange student," She sighed and rolled her eyes in disgust. Tracy smiled. They had been friends since 6th grade and Tracy knew that Candice wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. Of course, that was part of the reason she liked her. They told eachother everything. "I was supposed to be here an hour early, but like I'm gonna waste a perfectly good hour of sleep!"

Tracy sighed and smiled. "Where's she from?"

"I don't know, but she better be fashionable. I don't want to be seen with a geek." Candice said

At first he just watched, not sure that he could do anything. After all, he was just one person and this whole high school thing was still new to him. Then one pushed him against the wall and lifted his fist as if to hit him and Peter couldn't take it anymore.

Running at them, he swung his backpack hitting the leader in the back. The boy was dropped and quickly ran in the other direction. Peter smiled at his successful rescue. Unfortunetly, his triumph was quickly diminished as he noticed the group was now glaring at him. One thought pounded loudly in his mind that he decided to obey. _Run!_

Soon he was racing through the halls of his strange new school, one freshman followed by a small gang of angry sophomores. He was getting out of reach and taking the lead until he collided with a tall figure with glasses.

**oo, I wonder who would be that tall person with glasses? three guesses, cmon ;) srry, this first one's kinda boring but it gets better! (lots more chracters introduced in chapter 2) first Heroes fanfic so be nice! Leave a comment :D**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces, New Places

High School Heroes: New Beginnings

Summery

**Have you ever wondered what the Heroes were like before they got their powers? Or at least before most of them got their powers… Would their lives be different if they all went to the same high school? If they were all around the same age? This is freshman and sophomore year. This is only the beginning.**

Chapter 2: New Faces, New Places

Gabriel looked up at the huge new school. He hated school. He was beginning to just hate people in general. He wanted to just shrink away, blend in with the crowd, but his height made that rather difficult. Maybe staying with his father in New York was a bad idea. Queens was nice. Well, it wasn't nice but at least he _knew_ it.

Gabriel didn't like being different, like his mother so wanted. Gabriel didn't want to be 'special.' But a new school was a new chance, maybe this time he could just blend into the walls until he disappeared.

After finally locating his locker, he deposited his bag and pulled out his schedule. He had history first. Grabbing his notebook and textbook he whirled around only to be crashed into by a frantic teenager. The guy looked about his age and seemed eager to get up.

"Sorry," he said before picking himself up and continuing to run. Gabriel turned his head the opposite direction and saw four other guys rounding the corner. Realizing his situation, he tried pick himself up but wasn't fast enough. There was soon a small collection of teens were piled on top of eachother and Gabriel was at the bottom.

_Great first day._ thought Gabriel.

Candice made her way slowly to the principal's office. She was in no mood to pick up some clingy little brat from another country.

When she walked in the door the principal was drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Hi" she said, crossing her arms.

"Candice, finally, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Mr. Mainer scolded. Candice called him Mr. Meaner, along with a few other students she had convinced. She was very convincing.

"Yeah, well I'm here now aren't I?" She said smoothly. The principal sighed. He was in no mood to fight with her today.

"Yes, alright, he's in there." Candice took on a look of shock.

"He?" she said "What do you mean _HE!_"

"Well, there was a shortage of girls,"

"How much of a shortage?"

"None" Candice sighed. Maybe this wasn't that bad, he could be really hot. Mr. Mainer stood up and walked over to open the door. "Meet your new Japanese exchange student, Hiro!"

Candice wanted to die.

Gabriel limped into the classroom. Bruises were covering his legs and a few were on his face from his first collision. He sat down at the desk closest to the door. He was **not** planning on getting trampled again. The bell rang and the door was shut. A short woman, about 5' walked nervessly to the front of the class. She fiddled with her zipper, but tried to come off as confident.

"Alright class, my name is Mrs. Daneils, welcome to History class! Now before we get started-" She was cut short by a noise over the loud speaker.

"Would Gabriel Gray please report to the principals office immediately. Gabriel Gray, please report to the principals office."

Gabriel wanted to die.

Peter looked around the class. He felt sorry for whoever that was. He then saw a very red boy with glasses stand up in the back of the class- the same one from before! He quickly ran out of the room.

"Don't run in the halls!" Mrs. Daniels called after him meekly, to quiet to actually be heard

"Well, feel sorry for that guy," Peter turned to see the boy sitting next to him. He had short brown hair that was spiked forward. He spoke with a very strong brittish accent. "He's probly just goin' to pick up our friend" He laughed at this "Bloody bugger was the last one"

Peter laughed too.

"I'm Peter," he said. The boy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Mrs. Daniels who was now glaring at them.

"Now, as I was saying, before we get started, we have some new exchange students and I want you all to welcome them!"

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and began to read off "would 'Claude, Edgar, and Adam' please come to the front of the class?"

The boy whispered to Peter "She has got to be the werst teacher I have eva' met!" He stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Oh, where's-" Mrs. Daniels started but was cut off by the boy.

"I believe he's bein' picked up by a' good friend just humiliated ova' the loud speaka'." Everyone laughed at this including the other brittish boy at the front of the class.

Candice took a good look at her new roommate. He was short and chubby and wore little square glasses. He had on a shirt that said "I love New York" and a silly little grin plastered on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she wailed. "Can't I have him?"

She pointed behind him to a much better looking blonde. It seemed that charm was radiating off of him. Mr. Mainer was shocked by such rude behaiviour, even from Candice.

"No!" He said in an obvious sort of way "He's already been assigned to a student!"

"Well can't we trade?"

"They're people Candice, not slaves!"Mr. Mainer was getting upset. Candice sighed.

"Fine," she said "C'mon Sulu,"

"Oh! You watch Star Trekka!" The Japanese boy said excitedly. "Beam me up Scotty!" He quoted.

Candice rolled her eyes. _This could not get much worse. _She thought as she drug him by the wrist out of the room.

The principal sat at his desk. He could not believe how late the last boy was. After a while the bell rang and still no one in sight. Finally he reached over and picked up the microphone for the loud speaker.

Gabriel hated this. What happened to blending into the walls? What terrible luck. He finally reached the principals office and opened the door. Mr. Mainer whirled around in his seat.

"Finally!" He said "Why is everyone late to pick their exchange student?"

Gabriel cocked his head

"Exchange students?" he repeated. He never signed up for that. His mom said he couldn't

"Yes, meet your new Brittish exchange student, Adam Monroe." A boy exited from behind a door.

"Finally, took you long enough! I've been waiting in there for hours!"

"Adam, you've been waiting here for _a _hour," corrected

"I know I may be new here, but I believe it's pronounced _an _hour." Mr. Mainer buried his face in his hands. Gabriel looked from Adam to the principal.

"But, I didn't sign up for an exchange student," he quietly protested.

"No, but your father did! Now hurry up and return to class before I give you detention!" He said agrily waving his hands about. School had started too early this year and he wanted to get them out as soon as possible. What happened to exchange students being polite and meek? Gabriel turned and exited followed by Adam.

"I'm Gabriel," Gabriel said once outside. He was trying to be polite while also trying to piece together what just happened. Adam was looking at him strangely up and down.

"Well aren't you- tall."

"Thanks," said Gabriel quietly

"It wasn't a compliment."Gabriel looked down at his feet

"Oh," he said, quite hurt by this remark. Adam just smiled.

"It wasn't an insult either chap!" He said socking him in the arm. Gabriel smiled a little, but he still wasn't sure if he was insulting him.

"Sometimes, you just say things to state a fact," Adam said.

"Alright, this is Edgar," Mrs. Daneils said, motioning to the boy with the fohawk "And this is Claude"

Claude had medium length, dirty brown hair that was was parted and combed nicely on the left side. He wore a tan tee shirt under a dark brown, half buttoned jacket. Charlie was hooked.

She pushed her soft red hair out of her face. This school was nice. She hadn't really met anyone new, but she wasn't planning on keeping that a standing statement. Meeting new people was great, especially from a different state.

_I wonder how if they have very different cultures here in New York, _she thought to herself while twirling her pen in her fingers.

Claire sat in the back of the class. Geometry was boring. She looked around for someone to talk to. She certainly didn't think the teacher would notice since he was too caught up in the 'charm' of himself. To the left of her was the boy from India, Mo- something or other.

_Well he's certainly not going to talk_ she observed, as he seemed to be writing down every word the teacher said. Turning to her right, she saw a girl with platinum blonde hair. The girl turned and smiled at Claire. She leaned over the side of her desk.

"Boring class right?" She said smirking. "The suffers the brilliant students have to go through,"

Claire laughed "Ya, tell me about it. This teacher is way too cocky,"

"Mr. Komi? Ya, I was stuck with him last year too. Just a hint, if he insults you, don't insult him back. I have a feeling that he holds some certain students back a year." She said with a wink.

"Wait he held you back just because you insulted him?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't turned the whole class against him…" she said innocently biting her lip. "And then the whole school."

Claire laughed. "I'm Claire," she said

"Tracy,"

Once at the front of the class, Edgar had a chance to look at the students. Sevral girls flirted with (with whom he flirted back), but only one caught his eye. The only one who looked as if she had absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. She had black hair and and brown eyes that matched her dark skin. She wore a tablecloth-patterned red shirt and a yellow ribbon tyed around her neck. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. He liked her.

"Okay, you can return to your seats," Mrs. Daniels said. _Good, she's sitting alone_ thought Edgar as he headed in her direction. He sat down.

"Hey," he said, putting on his most charming smile.

"Hi there," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm Edgar," he said

"Ya, I've kinda collected that," The girl said, now smiling back sarcastically

"Well do you have a name?"

"No." she said simply then turned back to face the teacher. He liked a challenge.

**Well well, I said there would be more characters didn't I? There might even be more later on (hinthint) I know what your probably thinking, Why did this girl already put up another chapter if she just put one up yesterday? She must have no life! Well my dear readers, the problem is that I am in fact sick and the only entertainment I have is my computer. So, yes, I have a life (sorta...) but while I'm sick, this is how it's gonna happen. Hope you guiys like it!!! leave a comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Changing

High School Heroes: New Beginnings

Summary

**Have you ever wondered what the Heroes were like before they got their powers? Or at least before most of them got their powers… Would their lives be different if they all went to the same high school? If they were all around the same age? This is freshman and sophomore year. This is only the beginning.**

Chapter 3: Changing

**Hey! Sorry for the slight delay, I was in Cali and didn't have any internet! Just want to let you guys know, this story will not be canceled any time soon ;D Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the great reviews ****J**

As Edgar walked passed Peter, he nodded to the back of the class. Peter turned to see a girl with dark skin and a red shirt and immediately understood. When he turned back, he saw that Claude was now sitting where Edgar had been. He smiled politely at Peter and Peter smiled back.

"Well," said Mrs. Daniels "I guess it doesn't matter that you two boys switched seats, since there will be arranged seating any way."

Every one groaned as she pulled out a new slip of paper. Eyes still glued to the paper she began pointing at desks, starting with the first one on the left (or if you're a student, the right).

"Charlie," She said. A girl in the back with soft auburn curls began to make her way to the front of the class. She pointed to the next seat. "Brad,"

A boy in the middle of the class stood up. He was the same boy Peter had just escaped, and now he was sitting next to him.

"Dead meat," He mouthed at Peter as he took his seat. Peter sighed. _Wonderful. _The two teens in the previous seats now stood, books in hand, whilst waiting to receive their new placements. She continued to call out the names on the little wrinkled sheet.

She was a young woman, probably in her twenties, yet the way she shuffled about reminded Peter of a middle schooler. Why was she so scared of a class she didn't even know? Maybe that was why, she didn't know them.

Pointing to a seat in the middle, she said "Peter,"

He picked up his books and walked over to the new seat. She pointed next to it.

"Gabriel,"

"So, what class do you have?" Gabriel asked. He wanted to change the subject.

"A' you really tryin' to make a conva'sation out a' that?" Adam said "Or a' you just tryin' to change the subject?"

"Um, I" Gabriel stuttered. He didn't really know what to say, "I just- I was just wondering."

"I don't think it'll really make much of a difference unless we're goin' to the same closs, which I'm pretty sure we're not."Gabriel didn't like this guy. He was rude and made him feel uncomfortable.

"You need to loosen up a bit there Gabriel, I can tell you don't like me, so why don't you just say it?"

"No! No! that's not it!" Gabriel said quickly. Adam stopped and turned to look at him.

"If you're tryin' to make this situation less uncomf'table I would suggest that you stop blabbering like an idiot and just say what you wont to say!" Gabriel was shocked. Now he really didn't know what to say. "Look, you obviously need my help. If I'm goin' to be seen with you, you're goin' to hafta' stop slumpin' around like a lost puppy 'oo wan's ta' cry and run home to its mummy! Now, if you'll excuse me, I 'ave to go to my next closs which I am not intending on tellin' you the name of." With that he turned and walked off, leaving Gabriel alone, stunned and gaping in the hall.

Brad Linney was not a nice person. Charlie didn't like the way he had glared at the poor boy sitting next to him, Peter. She was glad that he wouldn't have to sit next to him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey," he said, a cheesy smile washed onto his face. She smiled back politely

"I'm Charlie" she said, reaching out a hand to shake his. He took it.

"Your hair is very sexy," He said

"Well thank you for the compliment, but I would prefer you didn't call me something based on my appearances." She replied. Brad frowned. He didn't really know how to reply to this.

"Oh," he said. She smiled sweetly.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Um, Brad," he said.

"Is it short for anything?"

"No, just Brad,"

"Oh, because I was wondering if it was short for Bradley, like George Bradley, the famous poet. He wrote Through the Other End of a Telescope. I love that one." Brad just stared at her for a moment.

"Usually when people hear my name they think of Brad Pitt." Charlie laughed.

"Oh, well, I'm not much of a movie person,"

By the time Gabriel reentered the room, there was a girl sitting in his seat. He looked around and saw everyone was sitting in different seats. Why couldn't the day just make a little sense.

"Gabriel, you sit here, next to Peter," Mrs. Daniels said, pointing to a seat in the middle. The boy turned around and Gabriel could not believe his misfortune. The same boy that had carelessly run into him would now be sitting with him for the rest of the semester. _This sucks._

**And now, as an apology for taking so long, a short little story of what happened in the episode Brave New World in the car. Peter and Gabriel driving to save the world. Short little nothing, enjoy!**

(Gabriel and Peter are driving along in silence and Gabriel is staring out the window. Finnally they pass a billboard and Gabriel jumps up excitedly)

Gabriel: Oh! Can we stop at the giant ball of yarn?!

Peter: Oh my gosh Gabriel, we are in a car, on our way to saving the world, and you want to stop at a giant ball of yarn?! Grow up.

(silence)

Peter: We can stop on the way back

Gabriel: Yessss


	4. Chapter 4: Assumptions

Chapter 4: Assumptions

**Kay, it started getting too difficult to write the stories with the accents so dialogue will just be written normally from here on. You can imagine the accents without all the misspellings, write? No, Adam does not talk like that because he's a gangsta who has a thang fo slang. I was trying to portray an English accent, but I believe I may have failed so I'm giving up now ;) **

**Oh, I've also decided to stop putting the name of the story and the summary at the beginning of every single chapter. I mean if you're reading the 4th chapter, you probably already know what this is about ;P again, thnx for the reviews!**

**If you have any suggestions or tips on writing please message me (if you can do that, I don't really know) or leave a review! I'm new to the whole writing thing and would love some constructive criticism :D**

Gabriel walked over to his seat and put down his bag.

"Hey, Gabriel right?" Peter said.

"Ya," Gabriel said with a smile. He didn't want to let his complete and utter hatred for this guy show.

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier," He said.

"It was an accident," _You're an idiot _"It's okay" _It's so not okay._

"Look, I'm sure you probably think I'm an idiot right now, but honestly, I'm just kinda new to this whole high school thing, ya know?" Gabriel did know. "I've gone to private school my whole life and this public school thing is just really different," Gabriel understood. He knew what it was like to be different, to stand out. Today alone was proof. Maybe Peter was just like him, lost and misunderstood. He smiled.

"Ya, I know what you mean. I'm not exactly having the best day myself." Peter smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but the bell rang and he was soon swept away in the swarm of impatient teens.

Candice was, of course, the first one out of Biology. She hurriedly opened the door and almost crashed into the short boy whose face was now directly in hers.

"Oh my-" she said jumping back, "You scared me to death!" she screamed

"I am very sorry," said the small Japanese boy, bowing. Candice rolled her eyes.

"If I say it's okay will you leave me alone?" Hiro smiled

"We have next class together! Yata!" He said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, just kill me now,"

"Is somet'ing wrong?" Candice glared at him

"No Hiro, nothing's wrong. I'm just being followed by a boy from another country who I didn't want to come over in the first place that now, I not only have to see all day at home, but also at school! Nothing's wrong Hiro!" screamed Candice

"Okay good!" Hiro said happily, then turned in the direction of his next class. Candice sighed _This is going to be a long year._

The classes slid by as usual until at last the lunch bell rang. A fury of figures shoved their way out of the large class room. Claire waited, not planning on being squished like a bug (no pun to her height). When at last the doorway cleared, she grabbed her bag and exited the room.

On her way to the lunch room, she saw a friend from before.

"Hey," Tracy said.

"Hi!" Claire replied cheerily. Another girl appeared along side of Tracy.

"Okay, so my exchange student is a guy." she said. She looked on the other side of Tracy and saw an unfamiliar face. "Who's she?"

"This is Claire. We share a common Math class," Tracy said with with a smile, that wasn't really a smile or a smirk. It was sort of a half smile; her signiture smile, too complex to describe, so it matched her personality.

"Oh, Mr. Commi? It was fun messing with him last year." The girl said.

"This is Candice," said Tracy. Candice smiled threateningly. The kind of smile that could make your head explode and your heart stop. She was scary and she knew it.

What she didn't know was that Claire was not easily threatened. She just stuck out her chin and smiled back. Candice was impressed, but not happy. Claire was now considered a threat. She looked to Tracy for confirmation, but Tracy just tilted her head as if saying 'No.'

Candice was upset. She didn't like Claire. But whatever Tracy says, goes and if Tracy liked Claire, a freshman, she couldn't be that bad.

Gabriel was wandering through the halls. He was headed for his locker so he could deposit his books and pick up his lunch, when he saw her. The girl. Her blonde hair bounced and her radiant smile seemed to brighten the room. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he was struck. Never had he understood why cupid carried a bow and arrow until he felt his heart pierced. Gabriel felt he was in love.

Charlie opened her locker and pulled out her lunch box. When she closed it she saw a boy standing next to her. He smiled.

"Um, are you Charlie?" he asked.

"Ya, you must be my locker partner, Peter right?" Charlie said. Peter was a bit nervous. When he signed up for a locker partner named Charlie, he assumed she would be, well, not a she.

"Yes," he said shaking her hand.

"Well I'm certainly glad that you're not as messy as my last locker partner. I swear there was something living in there that shouldn't have been living." Peter laughed.

"You have a strong accent, where are you from?" he asked

"Oh, I'm from Texas. I just moved here," she said. "so if I had to say someone had a strong accent, I would say it was you." she laughed. Peter liked Charlie, even if she wasn't at all what he had expected.

Brad stood at the corner and waited for Peter to walk in. He was standing with his two cronies, Harrison Peters and Matt Parkman. Brad was planning on destroying the threat. Completely. How dare someone threaten him, and a freshman of all people! Finally, he spied him, walking through the halls, alone. He walked up to him and, before Peter had a chance to react, he pushed him against a wall.

"What were you thinking hitting me with your backpack, huh?" he said. "Don't get into stuff that's none of your busine-"

"Brad?" Brad turned around to see Nathan glaring at him "What are you doing,"

"Nothing," Brad said "Just taking care of some business,"

Nathan began walking towards him "Do you know who exactly you are touching right now?" he said. By now a large crowd was gathering. A fight between the popular football players and the bullies was a rare thing to come across. Brad began to get nervous.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Well, there's this odd tradition I have that involves standing up for my younger brother." The crowd began to murmur. "Now I suggest you let go of him right now before things have to get messy," Brad looked from Nathan to Peter. He didn't really see much of a resemblance, but getting in trouble with the most popular and powerful guy at school was never a good thing. He let go of Peter who brushed himself off and walked over to Nathan.

"Thanks," he said. Nathan held Brad's gaze for a moment until he turned and walked off. Then he turned back to Peter and smiled.

"No prob' Pete," he said putting his arm around Peter's shoulder and walking into the lunch room.

Monica watched as the crowd, disappointed from the lack of blood, slowly scattered back to their original groups. She headed towards her table, the popular girls. Taking a seat, she noticed a new girl, someone she hadn't seen before. She must've been something if she got invited to this table so soon. Still, she didn't feel like bringing it up. Surely Candice had already made a scene, or else she wouldn't be looking at her so curiously.

"Hey Monica, what's up?" Lizzie said as she said down. Lizzie and her had been friend since seventh grade. Monica had been lucky enough to become friends with Tracy before highschool, which meant that, even though they were freshman, her and Lizzie could sit at the popular table. Besides, they were sure that they would make it onto the cheerleading squad.

"Agh, some guy started flirting with me in History and now we're stuck together for the rest of the year." Monica said, rolling her eyes and opening her lunch box.

"Fun," Candice said "I can _make_ him back off if you want,"

"No, he's not _that_ bad," said Monica, swinging over and nudging Candice in the arm. If anyone else had done that, they would have been dead, but Candice and Monica were too good of friends.

"So Claire, cheerleading tryouts are next week, aren't you excited!" Lizzie said, a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, yeah." Claire said

"You're trying out aren't you?" Candice asked. Monica could tell she wanted her to say no.

"Ya, I hadn't really thought about it, but sure!" Claire said finally. Candice stared.

"It's not just something you decide to do on a whim Claire," Candice said. She was starting to go into one of those 'rip you apart' stages. You could feel the hatred emanating off of her.

"Well I do," Claire said, dismissing the hateful glower. "And gosh, what is up with the teachers here?"

"Ya, I know! They are just so obnoxious sometimes..."

Monica was impressed, Claire had managed to win an argument with Candice without making her hate her and then change the subject. She could tell Candice was impressed too and figured she probably wouldn't be bothering her anymore.

"Hey Gabe!" Adam walked up to Gabriel as if out of nowhere.

"It's Gabriel," Gabriel said as he walked into the large lunch room.

"Well, not anymore it isn't."

"Yes, it is. It's Gabriel."

"Right, anyway, Gabe, was I was saying earlier, you are in serious need of my help, so,"

"It's Gabriel and I don't want your help."

"So you just wish to continue on your life with a miserable futile existence," Gabriel thought about this for a moment.

"If it means that you'll leave me alone, then yes,"

"Look, I'm going to tell you something. See that boy over there?" Adam pointed to a boy from class , Claude or something. He was standing off alone, looking for somewhere to sit. "Now, he is trying to be nice to the world because he assumes that the world will be nice back, and let me tell you something friend, it's not going to be. One day he's going to find that out the hard way and when he does, all of his long built up anger is going to break out and he will just begin to hate everyone around him."

Gabriel laughed "Okay, so you think I'm going to become a total recluse?"

"No you strike me as the type to bring a gun to school,"

"Oh yes, because I am so threatening."

"You seem like the type of person that the neighbors will one day say 'he was so quiet'"

"Okay, this is completely ridi-" He began to trail off as _she _enetered the room. He saw her tilt back her head and laugh and the sun glinted off her teeth as if to make them actually sparkle. Adam noticed Gabriel's trance. He laughed

"You're kidding me right? You have a crush on her?" Gabriel snapped himself out of it and turned back to Adam. "Well she's certainly not going to go for you looking like that."

"Okay, you know what? I don't want your 'help.' I can take care of myself. And if it's not bad enough having to see you all day at home, I would prefer you left me alone during school." With that Gabriel turned and headed for the only empty table and sat down.

"Suit yourself," Adam said to the inaudible Gabriel. "It shouldn't take too long for you to change your mind." He then turned to go back to his table.


	5. Chapter 5: The One You Love to Hate

Chapter 5: The One You Love to Hate

"You didn't have to do that," Peter said to Nathan. He had been trying to avoid getting into that group and now he had just been dragged into it.

"And what, just let Brad turn your face into a punching bag? Ya, no thank you."

"I could have handled myself," Nathan raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay, I'm just saying you don't have to fight all my battles for me."

"Well no offense Peter, but you're not really one to fight them yourself,"

"Yes I do! And how in the world can I take no offense to that?" Nathan laughed as if he was talking to a five year old who had just said he was 12.

"Sure Peter, sure."

"Okay, stop it! I _can_ take care of myself, and I don't need your help anymore!" Peter was tired of being treated like he didn't know and couldn't do anything himself. He didn't like being treated like, well, like the baby brother. It ended today.

Peter pulled away from Nathan who had previously had him in sort of a chokehold. He walked off in the other direction (he wasn't really sure where he was going, but he couldn't exactly stop now). Nathan sighed. He wasn't alarmed at this outburst. After all, his little brother was immature and needed someone to stick up for him no matter how much he protested. Being the older brother, he knew his responsibilities and had to take hold of them.

Mohinder came late for lunch. He had been asking his teacher some science questions after class got out. He was fascinated by the mysteries of life and evolution. Now in the lunch room, he noticed a familiar face. He immediately headed in his direction. When the boy saw him he turned and smiled.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you earlier." he said

"Oh, no problem," said the boy.

"It's Peter right?"

"Ya, and you are-"

"Mohinder," Peter leaned forward a bit like he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Mohinder. I'm from India,"

"Oh," _That explains it_ "are you an exchange student?"

"No, my father just moved here to do some research."

"Oh, what does your father do?"

"Well right now he drives taxis."

"Oh, um"

"Shall we sit down?"

"Yes, that would be nice." At that, the awkward conversation ended as they began to search for somewhere to sit. They saw two boys sitting together and since Peter knew one of them, he headed in their direction.

**While Mohinder and Peter where talking…**

Gabriel looked up to see a boy standing in front of him.

"Hello! My name is Hiro!" He said. Gabriel stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Hi," The boy continued to beam at him. "um, is there some reason you're here?" he asked as politely as possible.

"There are no other seats,"

"Oh," He said. He wasn't sure why he was- "Oh! Well by all means," Gabriel said, moving over as if making room, which didn't make much sense since he was sitting at a table that was completely empty. Still, Hiro understood what he was trying to do and pulled up a chair. "I'm Gabriel,"

"Oh, it is very nice to meet you," Hiro said, bowing his head. Gabriel bowed back. Hiro opened his lunch box to reveal a selectmen of raw food. Gabriel glanced at it.

"What is that?"

"Sushi!" Hiro exclaimed. "It is not as good in America, but my father said that I was to eat traditional Japenese food." He said, waving his finger around, as if to portray his father's sterness. "He did not want me to be unhealthy."

Gabriel noted the irony of this and tried to conceal his smirk as he said, "I see." He looked up to see two boys coming in his direction. Peter smiled.

_Wow, _Gabriel thought_ I have successfully and single-handedly just created the nerd table._

Matt Parkman was not enjoying himself. He did not know why, but for some reason he had a strong and utter hatred for Mohinder. He had no reason to hate him. Mohinder hadn't even spoken to him since school started. He hadn't even argued much when he and Brad cornered him that morning and tryed to set an example to other students about "fearing him". Something about him though brought on a burning feeling like nothing he had felt before.

"Matt," Harrison said.

"Huh? What." Matt replied quickly.

"I don't know you looked like you were really concentrating on something," Harrison said, a bit concerned for his best friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about that loser Mohinder." He said spitefully. He dismissed the feeling and changed the subject.

Adam returned to his table with Edgar and Claude. They had gotten to know each other well on the plane ride over and were now quite comfortable together.

"What was that about?" Edgar asked as Adam sat back down.

"Ya, who was he?" Claude said

"He's the guy I have to stay with." Edgar laughed.

"Sorry for you mate!" He said. Adam smirked.

"So what do you think of America so far?" Claude started.

"Well I've realized that they can't tell the time," They all laughed at Adam's misfortune (as good friends often do). Adam looked across the room at a table of girls and noticed that one of them was staring at him. She was the same girl that he had met in the principal's office. As she caught his eye she smiled and winked. "The girls here are also very forward,"

They all looked in the direction he was staring and agreed.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Claude asked.

"Well I believe you know the answer to that." Adam said. He did. Adam stood up and walked towards the table. The two boys watched as approached the now smiling girl. He bent down whispered something in her ear and was immediately smacked across the face. He turned towards Edgar and Claude and mouthed "Oo" while furrowing his brow. Then he put back on his charming smile.

"Well what the 'ell did you say?" Edgar said looking at Adam like he was insane but still brilliant.

Adam calmly mumbled something under his breath, taking a bite of his sandwich. Edgar laughed. Claude's took a spit-take.

"Well what in God's name did you do that for!" he exclaimed. Adam smiled and continued eating his sandwich. He knew what he was doing. He always had a plan, no matter how idiotic it seemed.


	6. Chapter 6: Cutter

Chapter 6: Cutter

**I have decided to take the advice of some reviewers and post the names of the POV (points of views) of the characters, so here it goes! ****J**

Elle's POV

Elle wandered the empty mall. It was nice when everyone was away at school, no one would bother her. Surely Daddy would be mad, but he was mad at everything. He also got mad when she lit the kitchen on fire because she got sick of waiting to microwave her food. She knew how to make it heat up faster, so why shouldn't she be allowed to? Besides, she was always homeschooled so technically should be considered running away from home, not skipping school.

There was Noah. He was always the one Daddy sent when she pulled these kind of stunts, which was really quite often.

"Elle, your father is very upset that you're skipping school," Noah said smiling. She knew that he had moved here to watch her, but she also knew why he moved at that time. No one knew but her and Noah, and the only reason she still knew that Claire had had a bit of an "accident" was because she didn't let on. She stuck out her lip and pouted,

"Oh, Daddy disapproves of everything." Elle liked Noah, which was why he wasn't dead. He actually listened and, as much as she hated to admit it, was a firm hand in her upbringing (literally, since her father didn't like to spank her himself). Noah held out a hand.

"Ready to go back?" Elle smiled and ran towards him. She took his hand.

"Don't you just want to stay and shop with me?" She said with a cheesy grin. Noah sighed and looked down.

"You know, I don't think you're father is going to treat this the same. He's going to be stricter this time." Elle furrowed her brow and looked up.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I talked to him," Noah said. Elle bit her lip.

"Uh-oh," She said.

"Ya, and you can say good-bye to homeschooling." She looked up in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. You'll be starting public school tomorrow,"

"Ugh, I don't want to start public school! People will be mean to me!" She smile mischievously "and then I'll have to be mean back,"

"Elle,"

"What! Why can't I use my powers?"

"You know the answer to that," Elle crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

"But I wanna electrocute people." Noah stopped and bent down so he was even with her eyes.

"Elle, you may be in highschool now, but if you don't behave yourself I swear, I will throw you over my knee and spank you myself," Elle laughed and gave Noah a hug. She knew that to him she may just be a job, but to her, Noah was a father.

"Okay, I promise I won't kill anyone," she said.

Elle hadn't killed anyone since she was three. It had been an accident. She was throwing a temper tantrum and her Grandmother had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was the day she met Noah. They told him that she was a problem and he was to fix it. But this time, instead of a gun, he used a more powerful weapon- guilt. He made her realize what she did was wrong, and helped her face her guilt instead of ignoring it and letting it turn her mad. Noah had saved Elle's life.

"Alright, you'll start school tomorrow," he said. Then he stood up and walked with her out the door.

Daphne's POV

The wind roared in the car window. They were driving down the freeway in the old truck, but Daphne insisted on sticking her head out the window. She liked going fast. She loved the wind in her face as she passed other drivers. She was fast- at least for now. Pulling her head back in the inside, she turned to her dad. He caught her eye and smiled. She frowned.

"Why do we have to move." Daphne asked for the tenth time today.

"I already told you, I want you to get out and make some friends," her father answered.

"But I had friends!" Daphne protested. Her dad gave her a look.

"Inanimate objects are not friends," he said. Daphne sighed.

"He wasn't _totally _inanimate. Sometimes he would wave at me,"

"Scarecrows don't wave, Daphne." Her dad said with a smile.

"Well maybe they never wave to you," she unzipped her jacket and the zipped it again. "What if people are mean? I don't want people making fun of me. I already missed the first day of school riding in the car, what if people think I'm a cutter?" Daphne knew this was unlikely. People in wheelchairs don't cut school.

"No one's going to think you're a cutter. School will be great! A bigger school means more potential friends." Daphne rolled her eyes. At the same time, she hoped her dad was right. She'd never been out of Kansas and her father had refused to buy her a TV (they apparently didn't need it as he so often pointed out). A big city was a new concept and she hoped that there, things would be different.

**Yay for new characters! I'm pretty sure that's everyone. Maybe not, probably. **

**Oh! And here's another little short! These are too much fun. This one takes place when Peter and Adam first met.**

**Peter: How old are you?**

**Adam: 23**

**Peter: How long have you been 23?**

**Adam: A long time.**

**Peter: I know what you are.**

**Adam: Say it, say it out loud.**

**Peter: Vampire.**

**Adam: What?!**

**Peter: Oh sorry, got caught up in the moment.**

**Adam: Ya, you're and idiot.**

**Peter: At least I don't sparkle!**

**Watch too many Twilight spoofs, couldn't resist ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Loud Noise

Chapter 7: The Loud Noise

Claire's POV

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Henson!"

Everyone was asleep. It was the last class of the first day of school and it seemed that the sun that shone through the window was actually dragging people towards it. Mr. Henson continued, seemingly ignoring the complete lack of attention.

"Now, I am going to pick one student to award a prize," The class lit up. The thought of a prize awakened a bit of craving mixed with a touch of curiosity. He was a teacher, and the prize would probably be something stupid like a piece of candy, but still, a prize is a prize.

Mr. Henson began writing something on the board. He was a tall man around 40 with blonde hair and a mustache. He wore a long sleeved shirt and a tie that said 'boom' written in comical letters. After putting down the piece of chalk, he turned to the class.

"I will award the first person to correctly answer that question with a prize," a few hands went up and he called on them, but all answered incorrectly. Finally, Claire raised her hand.

"Is it the chemical shorthand for copper?" she said unsurely. She hadn't been all too good in Earth Science last year.

"Correct!" Mr. Henson exclaimed. Claire smiled. So far she liked this teacher. "Follow me" he said, now addressing the whole class. They slowly exited their desks and followed him over to a small chamber. It had a glass window that was darkened with soot or burnt (it was hard to tell which). Mr. Henson bent down and pulled out a plastic tub. From it, he removed an apron and a pair of goggles which he handed to Claire to put on.

"Now Claire, I need to ask you something, are you afraid to die?" Claire was shocked at the question.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well I just need to know, in case this goes wrong, you're not afraid to die are you?" Mr. Henson asked. She hesitated, and thought for a moment. She wasn't- at all. It was almost scary though, how unafraid she was. Why did she have this strong feeling that she couldn't be harmed? Suddenly, she desmissed the feeling, reminding her self that her teacher probably wasn't actually going to get her killed on the first day of school.

"No," she said. Mr. Henson smiled.

"Alright, good." He handed her a long necked match and opened the sliding glass to the chamber. There was a small balloon inside. "Now I want you to hold that match under the balloon and stand back,"

Claire did as instructed.

"You may want to plug your ears…"

BOOM. The balloon exploded, sending strips of rubber everywhere. The class was awake.

"Well done! Wasn't that exciting?" Mr. Henson said, a pyro's smile spread across his face. "Welcome to Physical science!"

Claude's POV

Claude turned to the girl next to him. He had seen her at lunch, sitting next to the girl Adam had said some nasty things to. He noticed she was reading a book about politics, an odd book to read during SSR. Claude liked the fact that not only was she beautiful, but she was also brilliant. She looked up from her book and caught his eye. She glanced down at the one he was reading.

"Fahrenheit 451, impressive," she whispered. Claude blushed. "It's a bit depressing for my taste though,"

"Oh yes, I can see how The Wonder of Politics can be a much more substantial read." Claude answered with a smirk. She laughed.

"I'm Tracy,"

"Claude,"

"Oh, you're the new exchange student, from Britain, right?"

"Ya, London."

"Well, I'm free on Friday if you want to start a book club," Tracy said, sliding into a more seductive tone. She looked at the clock. "I'll tell you when after class; I really need to get in some reading,"

Claire's POV

"Alright, now that you're awake, it's time to get started on your first project!" Mr. Henson exclaimed. "Step one: Pick a lab partner,"

People began to quickly scramble left and right, grabbing best friends and cute guys. Claire was swept up in the madness as she tried to find someone to team up with. She had wanted to be Charlie's partner, but Charlie already offered herself to the friendly Japanese boy, Hiro. They seemed to get along as if they'd been best friends all their life. Soon there were only a few kids left and Claire quickly ran to the first one she saw. She was determined not to be the last kid without a partner.

"Hey, you wanna be partners?" she asked a random boy standing off on his own. He turned around and she was suddenly sorry she asked. The boy wore a tie, a sweater vest, and his hair was nicely combed to his head. She would have hated him had it not been for his glasses. They reminded her a bit of her father, even though this boy certainly couldn't pull it off like he could. Still, they made her feel comfortable around him, like he was a brother. His eyes lit up.

"Ya! I mean, uh ya." he said, trying not to sound too excited. Claire laughed and he smiled.

"I'm Claire," she said, extending her hand "Claire Bennet"

"Gabriel Gray,"

Monica's POV

"Monica,"

Not again.

"Monica,"

_Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll-_

"Monica,"

"What?" Monica finally whispered in a screaming tone. She had been trying to read, but he just would _not_ shut _up!_ That stupid exchange student; gosh he was obnoxious!

"What book are you reading?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well nothing right now, since you won't shut up." Monica replied, almost angrily. Turning back, she tried to concentrate. This book had to be finished by the end of the week. She was determined to keep her New Year's resolution (she wanted to be a good example to Micah) of reading a book a month. This one was a bit longer, and she had read the same line over about thirty times.

_Maybe this time he would-_

"Monica,"

"What!" she whispered.

"What is the name of that book you are reading?"

"The language of _silence!_"

"Well, I'm not a very fluent speaker,"

"Obviously."

"Maybe I need lessons,"

"Sure, let me get a sock."

Silence. _Finally._

"Monica," _No._

"Monica,"_ No way._

"Monica,"

"What!_"_

"Don't move."

"What are you-" But before she had time to finish her sentence, she heard a crunch and felt something on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a giant spider with a pen protruding out of it's back. She gasped.

Mohinder's POV

"Five more laps guys! C'mon!" Mr. Collins called out. If this was supposed to be encouraging, it sure wasn't working. Mohinder hated PE, and he especially hated running. He couldn't wait to hear that beautiful bell, releasing him from this hell. Of course, home wouldn't be much better. His father wouldn't be proud unless he was the best, and that was what he was determined to become. Maybe then, he would- SMASH!

Mohinder was suddenly knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Matt laughing as he high-fived Harrison. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Hey, need a hand?" Mohinder looked up to see Peter, hand extended. Grabbing it, he pulled himself up.

"Thank you." He said, brushing off his shirt.

"What are friends for?" Peter said. His frank brown eyes shone cheerfully. Mohinder smiled back. He was glad that he had managed to make such a good friend on the first day of school. Maybe high school wouldn't be that bad.

"Hey, we're running here! Keep it up!" screamed Mr. Collins. Peter looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Not for long,"

Charlie's POV

Hiro watched as Charlie carefully squeezed one bead of cyanide out of the pipette and into the tube. There was a small fizzing sound as a bit of smoke ascended from the small cylinder. She smiled and Hiro sighed.

"Wow, you are really good at science!" said Hiro, carefully enunciating each word. Charlie giggled cheerfully.

"Well maybe if you'd pay more _attention _you could be too!" said Charlie, gingerly pushing a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think so, you are _natural!" _said Hiro, giving Charlie a thumbs up. Again she laughed, this time more heartfelt.

"Oho, Hiro, you are too sweet! I do enjoy this sort of thing though, almost as much as I love cooking."

"Well maybe you can be both! You can try new experiments in the kitchen!" Hiro said cheerfully.

Charlie liked Hiro. He was polite and considerate, but still spoke his mind. He made her laugh and she had a feeling they would be great friends. Plus, he was from Japan and she always wanted to go there. She loved to travel, although often didn't get the chance. Maybe one day she could switch, become an exchange student in Japan, stay with Hiro. That would be an adventure.

"Ya, maybe I can." Charlie said, a sincere smile on her face. They both stared at each other for a moment, not knowing how to break the serene silence. Luckily, the bell did.

Edgar's POV

"Ew." Monica said, brushing the twitching spider off of her shoulder. She turned to Edgar. "Did you just_ impale _that spider?"

"Yes,"

"Why?!"

"It was a hobo spider. Those things are deadly you know,"

"So you honestly thought that the best idea would be to stab it with a pen. While it was still on my shoulder. How did you even move that fast?"

"I know martial arts,"

"Yaaa, but that was like inhumanly-"

"Okay, most people would be thanking me right now. You realize I just saved your life." Monica sighed.

"Thank you for killing the giant deadly spider on my shoulder," she replied.

"Well if you'd like to make it up to me," Monica looked at him skeptically.

"In your dreams,"

RIIIIING!

Monica leaned down to pick up her bag and Edgar peered over her at the book on her desk. It read: The Language of Silence. He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilog

Chapter 8: Two Obnoxious Foreigners (or Why the Exchange Students Should Go Back to Where They Freaking Came From!!!)

Starring: Candice, Hiro, Gabriel and Adam! (less characters in this one.)

Candice's POV

Candice sat down at an empty seat on the bus. She was tired and didn't want to talk to anyone. Hiro sat down. _So much for that plan_.

"Hello!" he said cheerily. He waved, although they were only inches apart. Candice rolled her eyes.

"Look, just do me a favor, and don't talk, okay?" Candice said pointedly. Then she turned to look out that window. Hopefully _that_ would shut him up. It did- for about two minutes.

Gabriel's POV

Gabriel was beginning to get sick of Adam's habit of popping up completely uncalled for. This time he actually frightened him and forced him to jump back a bit. The sound he made was something like:

"Gwyah!"

"So, where's your dad? I don't know about you, but I am personally exhausted." Adam said, completely ignoring the fact that Gabriel was now standing on one foot and almost lost balance, causing him to bump into an unsuspecting girl. He quickly apologized and turned back.

"Okay, first of all… YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!!!!" Gabriel screamed this last part, throwing his arms in the air above his head. Adam shrugged. Gabriel sighed and (remembering that Adam seemed to be a total douche and didn't really care about other people) decided to move on. "Second, we only live a couple of miles away so we walk."

Adam groaned.

Candice's POV

The bus pulled to a stop and Candice grabbed her bag and practically jumped off the bus. Hiro had had a bit of trouble with the "don't talk" part and after telling him to "Oh my gosh, shut up," he had begun reading his comic book with too many (loud) reactions. While reading, he had frantically screamed out "いいえ! それをしてはいけない!"to which several students had turned around and stared at him. They then stared and Candice, who proceeded to yell, "shut up!" and hit him with her bag. This went on for pretty much the entire bus ride.

Once outside, Candice hoped that Hiro would not have time to get off and the bus would drive off with him still inside. No such luck. He happily climbed off the bus and ran to her side like a puppy. Her puppy.

"Is this where you live?" he inquired excitedly. She shrugged him off and began to walk.

"No," she answered

"Well, then, why are we here?" Hiro asked quizzically.

"Because," she replied "this is the closest stop to the mall."

Gabriel's POV

Adam lagged behind Gabriel. Gabriel liked it better this way. Unfortunetly, his distance wasn't far enough to block off the sound of Adam's consistent chatter.

"Why does it have to be so blasted hot?" Adam called up to Gabriel for the fourth time. "I thought you said it was close,"

"I said it as a few miles." Gabriel replied, not bothering to turn back.

"Well, how far is a mile? I'm still in the metric system you know! Bloody Americans, have to over complicate everything."

"Well so far, we've walked about two. It's about three miles to my house, so-"

"I am so zonked, you have no idea," Adam said.

"You're what?" Gabriel asked

"Zonked."

"What is-"

"I am tired!" Adam replied.

"Well what do you expect me to do carry you!" Adam stopped and turned around. Gabriel sternly said:

"No."

Adam sighed.

"Fine," he said, "but as soon as I get there, I'm going to doss."

Candice's POV

The greasy lump of meat was thrust in front of his face. Swaying to the side, Hiro peered at the girl holding the- "thing".

"What is this?" Hiro asked politely.

"Dinner." Candice said, offering the meal again. Hiro took it gingerly, looking at it in disgust.

"Thank you, but I am only aloud to eat sushi," Hiro said, bowing his head and presenting it again to Candice. She sighed.

"Okay, you are the exchange student and _I_ am the host. This is traditional American food!"

"But-"

"Ah-ah-ah," she said, signaling for him to stop talking by waving her finger. "If you don't eat it, I'll take it as an insult. You don't want to insult me do you?"

She was in his head. There was always a weak point for everyone, no matter how… bizarre.

"No! Not at all!" Hiro replied quickly. "I am sorry for any disrespect I have caused you."

"Ya. I'll get over it. Now eat up,"

Hiro's POV

Hiro looked at Candice and then looked to the "dog". He knew it would be rude not to eat it, but his father had made it clear he was to only eat Japenese. Candice was right though, he was in America, and he should eat American food. He took the meal in both hands shrugged his shoulders and took a bite. It was soooooo worth it.

The hot dog was gone in seconds.

By the time they had reached the house it was dark out. Candice reached the front door first and then turned to face Hiro.

"Stay here for a sec," she said, turning to go into the house and slamming the door behind her.

Hiro stood outside and rocked back and forth on his feet. He wandered around in circles for a bit, and then started to get bored. He was wondering what was taking Candice so long and wanted to know what she was doing. He started to peek through the window, when the door flew open, hitting him from behind and causing him to fly over the railing.

Candice looked around.

"Hiro?" she called.

"_hai,_" Hiro said climbing out of a bush.

"Oh my gosh!" said Candice running down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"_Hai, ah._" Hiro said rubbing his head. Candice gave him a hand.

"What happened? Why were you behind the door?"

"I was seeing where you were and-"

"What?" she said dropping him. He fell back into the bush with a: 'Aiyee!!'

"Oh, sorry!" she said, again helping him up. Then looked at him sternly and said:

"What did you see." She stared at him with something that looked like fear, but Hiro couldn't image why she would feel like that so he decided it was probably anger.

"I didn't see anything! It's too dark in your house, you should really buy a lamp." Hiro said seriously. Then an idea came to mind and his face brightened up. "Or I can show you how to make a lantern out of origami!"

Candice sighed. "C'mon, I'll show you where you're staying." She said, waving her hand to follow her. He did so.

**I'm sorry, but I'm really just too lazy to finish this chapter so here's a summary. Pretty much Adam thinks the house is small and Gabriel's dad told Gabriel that he signed him up for an exchange student so he could meet people and stop being such a recluse. I figured you guys would rather have the chapter now then wait like 5 more days for me to monolog something I can sum up in two sentences.**

**Okay, so I lied earlier about Adam and the slang thing, but I found an oxford dictionary of slang and couldn't resist! I'm not from Britain, so if you are and my slang is outdated or doesn't make sense in the context, sorry!!! I was just having a bash ;D Send me a message if I'm saying it wrong (please don't leave it in a review though)**

**Okay, so now that I'm finally home from my big long road trip, but I am also volunteering, getting in shape for track next year, babysitting nonstop, taking fencing, writing two other stories, learning a song for a band competition, and practicing a dance routine for color guard at my school so it might take me a bit longer to put up the chapters once the sequel comes out. Sequel will be called High School Heroes: On With th Year. ****Oh, I also found out there's a song called Lydia the tattoo lady! I was like "hey! I bet they named Lydia after that!" and my mom was like "really." I feel smart. Anyway, I might add her in just because of that…**

**I was going to have a scene where Gabriel carried Adam to his house on his back just because I had so much fun laughing at it, but decided it didn't really fit. Too bad ;p**

**Sequal should be out soon! This was just sorta the introduction to the characters. Like I said before, it will be called High School Heroes: On With The Year, unless you have any name ideas that are better. If you do, please post them bellow! :)**


End file.
